


A Love Like Ours

by belivaird_st



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Peter Pan (1953), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Best Friends, Crossover Pairings, Disney, F/F, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Ariel & Wendy Darling share a bond and includes their daughters becoming best friends.
Relationships: Ariel/Wendy Darling, Jane/Melody
Kudos: 4





	A Love Like Ours

Wendy Darling offered Ariel a plate of shortbread cookies, who politely took one and nibbled on it. Their daughters were upstairs “horsing around” playing a game of “Pirates & Indians” while bumping into furniture and knocking things down. It mostly humored Ariel, but had frightened Wendy. You could hear the girls’ muffled voices and shouts through the ceiling above. The Darling/Porters’ Saint Bernard, Nana the 2nd, had been lying on her throw pillow near the corner of the living room, whining from the noisy racket. She covered her eyes with her floppy brown ears.

“Those girls sure know how to play rough,” Ariel spoke with a grin, brushing crumbs off her hands.

“I wish they could try to be more careful,” Wendy sighed, placing her teacup back onto its saucer. Closing her eyes briefly over the sound of a fatal “thump” she took a deep breath before exhaling loud afterwards. 

“I bet you were just as mischief as Jane,” Ariel went on.

“More curious and reserved than she was, actually,” Wendy smiled. “What about your Melody? Is she a mini version of you?”

“In many ways, yes,” Ariel said. “Like Melody, I was disobedient, but very independent...” 

“She certainly has her father’s looks,” Wendy nodded. She gasped from spilling some of her herbal tea over the sound of another fatal “thud” coming upstairs. Ariel quickly skirted off to go fetch some napkins with Nana raising her head from her furry paws looking after her with a whimper in between.

**xxxxxxx**

Jane Darling Porter was chasing around Melody inside her bedroom; waving around a wooden sword. Wendy’s daughter wore an eye-patch and pirate hat on top of her head, while Melody had on a paper headband with feathers glued around and face paint smeared across her cheekbones. Jane’s costume pirate hat slipped halfway down her face while she crashed into her brother’s old wooden rocking horse; stumbling on her feet.

Prince Eric & Ariel’s babygirl, Melody, leaped clumsily on top of the canopy bed with her own toy sword. Sebastian, who came for the visit, dangled frantically from one of Melody’s shoulders. He cringed and clung tightly for dear life.

“Prepare to walk the plank, matey!” Jane cried, lifting parts of her pirate hat from her sweaty head to glare at her raven-haired friend. 

“Not in this lifetime, Captain Jane Doe!” Melody exclaimed. She was cutting and slicing the air several times with her wooden sword, making Sebastian green in the face.

Jane unfairly snatched Melody’s ankles with her hands and pulled her feet out from under her. Screaming, the girls crashed and toppled onto each other on the floor rug.

“No fair, you cheated!” Melody accused Jane, pulling off of her.

_“Aye!”_ Jane growled with glee. She started tickling Melody underneath the armpits, making her squeal and giggle.

Sebastian had crawled his way out from the heap of the two females and grew dizzy. Grumbling, he cupped the side of his throbbing head with his claw and collapsed with utter exhaustion.


End file.
